Ficlet 16: Pregnant Pause
by CloakedHestia
Summary: My first Sara's pregnant ficlet and it isn't canon or timespecific. I've also noticed that more people tend to read my 2 chapter short stories so this is my second 2 chapter ficlet in a row.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I am just a humble fan and writer.

A/N: My first "Sara's pregnant" ficlet. However, it's not with Grissom, so it's not canon, and not set in any specific time period. This is actually more of a test to see how I can describe the entire pregnancy in less than 1000 words. Let's see if I succeeded, shall we?

**Ficlet 16 (ch.1): Pregnant Pause**

Things aren't always what they seem.

Sara was speechless. She thought it was the stomach flu… How could this have happened? Literally? How did it happen? She couldn't even remember the last time she...

'_No way,'_ she asserted. There must have been some mistake.

But there it was. Clear as day: her test was positive. Sara almost fainted when she saw the results.

She was pregnant. This explained a lot while bringing up new questions. What would she tell the rest of her team? They were bound to notice a certain roundness after a few months.

With a long sigh and confused mind, she called Grissom.

_Congratulations_

That's what the banner read. In large garishly bright colors, almost funny had it been any other situation. All her co-workers, her friends were there with words of support, although some were a little confused. Catherine, however, remained understanding and non-judgmental .

"So, do you know who the... father is?" Nick tried to ask tactfully. There wasn't enough tact in the world...

"None of your business," she mumbled.

"I think that would be a mood swing."

Sara eyed Warrick evilly. She had half a mind to jam the fork by her plate into his head. But then thought better of it. _'Too many witnesses.'_

"When are you due, Sara?" Catherine served her a slice of cake.

"Eight months, I think." She was still a little fuzzy on the conception date.

"We'll be there for you." The older woman smiled at her and she decided she was okay with it.

Greg was off in the corner, he looked a little confused and he didn't say a word to Sara. _'How odd,' _but then she thought he must've been sad that he missed his chance...

She was a little sad too, if truth be told...

""""""""

It was an excruciating seven and a half months. If she had stopped to think about it, trying to adjustto her ever growing belly was cake compared to the final stretch.

Sara had gone into labor which seemed to last forever; it was actually more like 36 hours but it didn't matter. She was screaming the whole time.

Meanwhile, Catherine was out in the waiting room. Nick and Warrick were in the gift shop looking for the right balloon and something for Sara's nerves. They hoped the hospital sold Excedrin.

Greg looked the most nervous, and he had reason to be. Right before the trip to the hospital, he had confided in Catherine that nine months earlier, he and Sara had drank one too many drinks and he wasn't sure what happened afterwards. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but something in the pit of his stomach reassured him, answering his big question...

"It's a boy!"

The nurse who gave the announcement was practically pushed aside by Catherine and Greg as they rushed over to see the exhausted mother.

Greg was the first to speak, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Sara was too tired to give Greg her 'annoyed glare of doom'. She looked over at Catherine, "Ummm, can I have a moment alone with Greg?"

The knowing blonde looked at the two and nodded, "Sure. I gotta tell the guys to buy the blue blanket."

They were alone and Sara spoke first, "We were really drunk... I think I remember what happened."

Greg smiled at her. He looked even more nervous than before but it was an excited kind of nervous.

"I want to name him after his grandfather."

"Papa Olaf would be proud," Greg smiled at her, grasping her hand.

Their baby boy cried out as the two proud parents smiled.

---

_A success in how I cut out the middle man. From Discovery to Delivery (alternate title, got cut because it wasn__t short enough. ) but I did manage to do it. And I suppose I should've mentioned it was sandle but from the word search, you can tell the main characters are Greg and Sara. _

_And as you can see, there will be a second chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I am just a humble fan and writer.

A/N: So much fluffiness and love packed into a little story, it may very well make you groan in annoyance (or possibly sigh in adoration). Yes, this is sandle, set after Sara has her child and we're getting a sandle wedding. Reference to Finding Nemo (which I also do not own). Hope readers like this part.

**Ficlet 16 (ch.2): Wedding Wonder**

Marriages are made in heaven, right?

Greg always thought so, even though making the actual wedding arrangements was a pain in the neck. After going through different ideas, ranging from a nice, outdoor wedding, to traditional church wedding, they decided they were getting married Vegas style.

Sara made it clear she didn't want Elvis anywhere near the reception.

He invited dear old Papa Olaf, and Nana Olaf. They didn't approve of having the baby and then getting married, but they were glad he was doing the right thing.

"I'm marrying her because I'm in love, not because it's the 'right thing'," he remembered telling them.

They just smiled and nodded.

He had a hard time finding a sitter. Their little one year old toddler was a curious guy and he was hesitant to bring him to the wedding withou proper supervision.

Catherine and Lindsey were more than happy to entertain him, and they promised to

meet up with them after the quick nuptials.

Greg tried to invite most of the nightshift, including his fellow CSIs and his _former_ fellow labrats. Just about everyone was out in the hall, waiting.

Even Hodges.

"Are you nervous?"

He turned around. It was his best man, Nick.

"Does it show much?" Greg was still fidgeting with his tie. He had to change it after little Olaf accidentally flushed his other one down the toilet.

"Just use this clip on. You're having a Vegas wedding, you don't need to be all suit and tails," Nick tossed him a black clip on tie.

"Yeah, I'll tell Sara you said that," Greg gave him a look.

She was adamant that there would be no cheesiness or hokey-ness in their wedding. She wanted it to be classy and normal. She wasn't exactly a "bridezilla" but a few times she came rather close.

A familiar tune caught his attention.

_'Was that the organ? Already?'_

Fumbling with the tie, he clipped it on and turned to look at Nick.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

It was a beautiful wedding with only one little incident where the whole CSI team simultaneously turned to look at Grissom when the priest said, "Let him speak now or forever hold your peace."

Needless to say he ducked his head and Sara got the guests to turn back with a single glare.

""""""""

"This is so awesome!"

"Isn't it?" Catherine boasted.

Her gift to the newlyweds was renting a beautiful banquet hall at the Tangiers. She didn't disclose the amount, merely saying her father pulled some strings.

Greg reached over and grabbed his little boy from Catherine. So far the lights and activity were keeping the toddler busy.

"Pass him here, it's time to cut the cake." Nick walked over to get the baby.

"No," Sara walked over to them. "I want him in the picture. He should be with us when we cut the cake."

"Alright," Nick shrugged and got his camera ready.

The two newlyweds grabbed little Olaf by his hands and held him while they cut the cake. The little boy was startled by something and began to cry.

Greg bent over to comfort him, "Aww, don't cry," he was rewarded with a little grin, "That's my little squishy!"

This elicited a round of "awws" by the women and laughter by the men.

"Little squishy?" Sara questioned, amused.

"We watched too much Nemo when he was a baby," Greg explained with a sheepish smile.

As they cut the cake she looked over at her two favorite boys, wondering how she got so lucky.

---

_Yes, Sara is married after having a child, and no I didn't do it on purpose, but to be honest I don't think Sara and Greg would care. Besides, if two people care about each other I'd like to think little things like that wouldn't matter. With that in mind, if possible, please leave a review. Thank you! _


End file.
